Problema Masculino
by Fer-chan
Summary: Aquilo era irrefutavelmente digno de preocupação, mas Uchiha Sasuke não comentaria nada com sua esposa. Aquilo era problema de homem e Haruno Sakura, ou melhor Uchiha Sakura, precisava ficar a parte sobre isso. Ela iria ficar de fora, afinal era um problema masculino. Presente para Mra. Ichinose. s2
1. Deslize!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, mais sasusaku e cannon e ninguém pode mudar isso kkkkk

_Romance / Humor_

_SasuSaku ... é cannon motha fuckaaaaaaaaaa o/_

**Problema masculino.**

Sinopse: Aquilo era irrefutavelmente digno de preocupação, mas Uchiha Sasuke não comentaria nada com sua esposa. Aquilo era problema de homem e Haruno Sakura, ou melhor Uchiha Sakura, precisava ficar a parte sobre isso. Precisava não, ela iria ficar de fora, afinal era um problema masculino.

_**Problema masculino**_

:

;

;

Respirou uma vez, respirou duas vezes, como assim ele, ELE, teve esse problema?

Isso por acaso não era privilegio de velhos e ... homens com _problemas?_

Mas espere, esses homens com problemas, que _problemas_ seriam? e se _ele_ fosse um desses homens com _problemas_? E se _ele_ fosse ... ARGH! Chega de pensar. Ouvir sua esposa dormir tranquilamente o acalmava de certo modo, afinal ela não tentara _nada _além de dormir, nem um beijo, um abraço nem um... não que ele sentia falta, imagina, isso é para os fracos.

Mas espere, será que isso era um problema também? Ela não tentar nada, nada, nadinha, nem aquela passada de mão no cabelo dele que começava pela nuca e o deixava todo arrepiado. O arrepio, deixando claro, era só porque as vezes ela tinha as mãos geladas, nada além disso, que fique bem claro mesmo. Mas particularmente tinha que admitir que até que era bom, sim, até porque gelo não é ruim, Sim, nós acreditamos.

Mas falando somente aqui entre nós o _nada _começara exatamente naquele fatídico, maldito dia, O dia, O dia infernal. Sim _ele_: Uchiha Sasuke, não foi capaz de, vamos dizer, cumprir suas _obrigações_ de marido, e não estamos falando em pôr dinheiro em casa, comida na mesa ou limpar o porão, recolher as folhas do quintal, arrumar aquela lâmpada do armário que vive piscando quando acesa, aquela porta emperrada da dispensa, arrumar o pé da mesa que já estava bamba a semanas, dar banho no cachorro...

–_Humpf! espere, eu não tenho um cachorro, ufa, uma tarefa a menos. _

Mas voltando ao importante: o Uchiha não estava cumprindo suas obrigações de marido, e sim são aquelas que todos estão pensando. Como _era difícil_ admitir, mas, Uchiha Sasuke todo poderoso ex-vingador e salvador do mundo havia falhado, e foi onde ele nunca pensou que viria a falhar.

Falhar _naquilo _não era como falhar em esquecer de concertar a mesa bamba ou arrumar a porcaria do porão, varrer as folhas do quintal, ou concertar a luz que piscava ou dar banho no cachorro... ops, o cachorro não existe, ufa.

Ele falhou em algo de suma importância, algo tão, mas tão sério, que o deixara sem apetite para degustar seus queridos tomates, e isso só ocorria quando o fato era mesmo sério pra... hum você já pode imaginar. Mas nada que ele não pudesse resolver _ele sempre_ resolvia tudo, ele era inteligente, mas inteligente do que muitos, era somente ter uma estratégia coloca-la em ação usar um pouco de força e... tudo resolvido como sempre.

Ele falhou de uma maneira tão inaceitável para um Uchiha, que o fato de sua esposa não tentar o tocar – nem daquele jeito que ela fazia por baixo das cobertas quando começava passando a mão pela parte de dentro da sua perna e chegava ao Uchiha júnior e... – o estava deixando tranquilo, _sim, sua esposa não o tentar tocar o deixava tranquilo_, parecia absurdo agora, parecia absurdamente absurdo, simplesmente porque era ABSURDO. Ele era um homem atraente de corpo perfeito e rosto bonito todas a mulheres o queriam, afinal, ele era lindo, alto, forte, poderoso e totalmente comestível. Como ela não o estava desesperada por toca-lo? Não que ele ligasse, isso era só uma reflexão a saúde mental de sua esposa, ela podia ser bipolar, quem sabe? Era somente uma preocupaçãozinha.

—_Humpf! Antes ela não desgrudava do meu pescoço e agora está quase dormindo na cama do quarto ao lado, isso não tem lógica, isso não pode ser normal! Humpf!_

Bom, sua esposa não o tocar podia ser facilmente esclarecido uma vez que ele havia praticamente se pendurado na beira da cama, estava tão na beira, tão na beira, que quase caia, e sua excelentíssima esposa ocupava quase todo o restante do colchão vestindo sua camisola preferida – é, aquela mesma que só de ver no cabide o deixava aceso. Ela o procurava pela cama estendendo os braços astutos escorregando-os, mas só encontrava os lençóis vazios já que o Uchiha havia decidido que ficar encolhido em um trecho de colchão era uma ótima e infalível tática de recuo, segundo o moreno, assim era mais seguro.

—_Não olhe, não olhe Sasuke, isso é um truque, um truque ninja feminino. É uma artimanha elaboradíssima, tenho certeza que ela ficou dias treinando até conseguir chegar a perfeição._

_Não olhe_ era o único conselho que conseguia dar a si mesmo naquele momento. Mas como não olhar para as pernas perfeitamente desenhadas da rosada quando estavam totalmente descobertas? E a curvatura da cintura para o quadril que ficava proveniente quando ela virara de lado para ele. Era o espaço perfeito para encaixar seu braço e arrasta-la para si a grudando ao seu corpo e...

Ela só podia estar fazendo de proposito, sim, _ela era irritantemente irritante_ e aquilo só podia ter sido planejado somente e exclusivamente para deixar ele: Uchiha Sasuke e Uchiha Sasuke júnior em maus lençóis. Ela dobrou uma das penas descobertas deixando o joelho quase tocando a perna do marido. Deu um suspiro e retirou os cabelos revoltos do rosto e presos ao pescoço revelando o colo e seu decote generoso. Tudo isso sobre o olhar atento do Uchiha, afinal ele tinha que ficar de olho no inimigo, quer dizer na esposa.

Aquilo era tortura, aquilo era tortura ANBU que ela deveria ter aprendido em um desses cursos ninjas super secretos com Tsunade, aquela demônia embebida em saque.

Ela mexeu a boca rosada e fez um biquinho durante o sonho, respirou fundo e abraçou o travesseiro. Há como o Uchiha queria ser aquele maldito travesseiro, a que nível ele havia caído desejando ser um mero travesseiro? não, não, aquele pensamento não havia ocorrido. Esqueçam disso.

Mas ela logo deixou o travesseiro e rolou pela cama até finalmente achar e grudar em seu marido. Ele quase se desequilibrou mas tencionou o corpo todo quando sua esposa deitou a cabeça em seu peito arfante respirando calma e jogando uma das pernas nuas por cima dele e do Uchiha júnior. Não que ele ligasse para as pernas macias jogadas em cima dele, aquilo não o afetava em nada ele era o rei do autocontrole, como um ninja frio e calculista iria ser afetado por uma mera perna? Ele era uma pedra de gelo.

A mão pequena vagou pelo peito nu do Uchiha fazendo carinho enquanto a cabeça da rosada se enfiava cada vez mais no vão do seu pescoço respirando perto de seu ouvido. O moreno amoleceu e respirou fundo mordendo os lábios e quase contribuiu o abraço – um dos braços fortes do Uchiha ficara parado no ar no intuito de abraça-la também mas voltou a cair para fora da cama novamente - mas não, ele era Uchiha Sasuke ele era controlado frio e inabalável ele era um ninja de elite. Não era uma _coisinha_ dessas que o faria desistir de seu plano. Definitivamente Uchiha Sasuke o frio vingador não cederia, nunca, nunca, nunca.

—_Mulher louca, doida, insana, desiquilibrada, agora se joga em cima de mim, humpf! _ —pensou com certa alegria efusiva olhando de canto para a esposa deitada em seu peito agarrada a seu pescoço, sorriu de lado, estava no escuro mesmo.

Irritantemente irritante, mulher irritante, situação irritante, deslize irritante.

Uchiha e Uchiha júnior ficaram animados e tudo que Sasuke pode fazer foi pressionar as mãos o mais forte possível entre as pernas e pensar em coisas terríveis como: tomates estragados ou a proibição do consumo de tomates ou tomates bem vermelhinhos sendo tacados em uma parede por alguém muito malvado ou alguém cortando tomates com sua Kusanagi – detalhe, os tomates não seriam para ele.

Se tinha alguma coisa que Uchiha Sasuke não gostava que tocassem eram: sua Kusanagi e seus tomates, bom, sua mulher nem precisamos comentar, não é? se pudesse ela estaria dentro de uma bolha com lugar sobrando só para ele. Tinha que admitir, só internamente é claro, ele nunca admitia em voz alta, nunca.

A respiração calma os seios quase nus pela camisola finíssima pressionados contra seu peito e a perna jogada em cima dele eram como um ataque ninja perfeito para desarmar o inimigo. Ela era uma boa ninja, ela era excelente, tinha que admitir, pegava os pontos fracos do inimigo, quando dizemos inimigos: no caso é ele, Uchiha Sasuke e Uchiha Sasuke Junior. Ela era uma mulher terrivelmente irritante com técnicas ninjas maldosamente perfeitas.

Ele podia simplesmente rolar pela cama subir em cima de Haruno Sakura, ou melhor, Uchiha Sakura passar as mãos pelas suas pernas encaixa-las em sua cintura, beijar seu pescoço arrancar sua camisola irritante grudar seu corpo ao dela e passar e encher seus dedos com os cabelos rosados macios e beija-la até ela acordar e se dar conta do que o Uchiha queria.

Há como ele queria aquilo, queria desesperadamente e a dor irritante – como sua esposa dorminhoca - entre as pernas não diminuía e o Uchiha júnior só subia. Aquela dor de excitação que não podia ser liberada era pior do que ter uma kunai cravada no joelho. E olha que na última missão ele teve duas kunais cravadas no joelho. Humpf, nem se comparava mesmo.

Mas já comentamos sobre o pequeno deslize do Uchiha Junior? Sim, deslize, porque _problema_ quem tinha eram velhos e homens com _problemas. _Mas voltando ao _fato: _o _deslize._

— _humpf! Foi um pequeno deslize, o Uchiha júnior simplesmente deslizou para baixo e não voltou para cima. Isso acontece nas melhores cuecas._

Mas aquele deslize que de simples não tinha nada – ao menos na cabeça do Uchiha, contando que ele nunca revelaria – o estava atormentando a duas semanas. Semanas infernalmente agoniantes.

Não tocava mais sua esposa, e isso o estava matando. Não dormia mais, vigiando como um ninja em prontidão quando ela se aproximava dele, só para se esquivar para longe. Estava ficando com olheiras de panda, seu temperamento terrivelmente rabugento estava cada vez pior e quase ninguém o aguentava mais, nem ele mesmo.

Mas se o deslize voltasse acontecer, e se Uchiha júnior levantasse somente para deslizar para baixo de novo? ele iria dizer novamente que lembrou que tinha uma missão urgente no meio da madrugada e tinha que ir naquele exato momento pulando nu da cama como da última vez vestindo a camisa ao avesso e a calça ao contrario apressado e pulando a janela deixando a esposa com o queixo caído sem entender nada? Não, a mesma desculpa – ainda mais uma tão mal elaborada e esfarrapada - não cola duas vezes e ele não tinha uma desculpa melhor para a segunda vez, caso ela viesse a acontecer.

E sim, isso podia acontecer, Uchiha Sasuke júnior podia ser irritantemente imprevisível como sua esposa. As vezes o Uchiha júnior simplesmente acordava só de vê-la comer ou mexer nos próprios cabelos amarrando-os em um rabo de cavalo. E em outras, bem, outras vamos dizer que foi o _deslize._

Estava morrendo para tocar a rosada novamente, mas toda vez em que ela se aproximava ele deslizava rapidamente e astutamente para a beira da cama, sim o deslize o estava perseguindo como um cão do inferno. Se continuasse assim deslizaria em breve para a morte.

Até porque uma vez é deslize mas a segunda já é _problema_ e era ai que vinha o temor: o Uchiha seria um daqueles homens com _problemas_, já que ele não era velho com seus apenas 20 anos. Então foi ai que teve a ideia brilhante de se preservar: se preservar sim, afinal _sem tentativa sem deslize_. Um ninja que é um bom ninja tem senso de preservação e ele é ... bom vocês já sabem quem ele é.

Há, que ótima, maravilhosa, fabulosa e estupenda ideia que ele tivera, que gênio era, aplausos a Uchiha Sasuke, aplausos de pé, seu plano esplêndido já durava duas semanas. Mas como nada era perfeito exceto _ele_ Uchiha Sasuke - que também não era mais tão perfeito assim no momento - seu plano esplêndido implicava em uma pequena consequência, sim uma pequenininha, assim, quase imperceptível... Não iria mais fazer amor com Uchiha Sakura, sua esposa. Logo agora que descobrira que seu treinamento, passatempo, e hobby preferido era fazer sexo com a rosada.

Como era bom descer com beijos do seu pescoço macio até seu ventre e ouvi-la soltar risinhos abafados. Como era bom morder a cintura fina dela e ouvi-la reclamar meio irritada com um ''Sasuke-kun isso dói'' meio bravo, ou ''meu pescoço vai ficar com uma marca roxa horrível que eu não vou conseguir cobrir. Existem outras partes no meu corpo sabia?'' enquanto tentava tirar a boca dele do pescoço fino.

Mas naquele exato momento ele não estava beijando chupando ou mordendo ou qualquer outra coisa que ele adorava fazer que deixasse ele e o Uchiha júnior extremamente feliz em ponto de bala, ele estava agora – depois de desgruda-la dele com muito esforço e coloca-la no outro lado de Konoha, quer dizer, da cama - quase pendurado na beira da cama, novamente. Bem longe de toda aquela pele macia, das pernas, do pescoço do quadril dos seios e da cintura de sua esposa. Na verdade estava mais perto do chão do que de qualquer outra coisa. E o chão definitivamente não era confortável como ficar entre as pernas e os braços da rosada.

Como assim ele Uchiha Sasuke temido por inimigos perigosos e de todas as partes se despusera a se equilibrar na beira da própria cama? Como era possível um homem alto forte e musculoso fazer malabarismos pateticamente em um mero filete de colchão? O colchão que ele próprio havia comprado com seu suado dinheiro fruto de suas suadas e difíceis missões ninjas. Aquilo era um disparate, ele era Uchiha Sasuke o temível, o poderoso, de personalidade fria quase congelante e arrogante que assustava os inimigos e que sempre conseguia o que queria estava somente com um mero pedacinho de colchão para dormir.

:

_**Continua...**_

;

;

_Essa fic e um presente para a __**Mra. Ichinose,**__ eu iria postar dia 11 que e o dia do aniversario dela mas hoje é um dia muito especial - sasusaku finalmente aconteceu o/ -então o primeiro capitulo dos 3 que já estão prontos será postado hoje e o segundo dia 11 espero que goste do presente kiki foi feito com muito carinho. S2_

;

;

;

**O ministério da saúde adverte:**

** Deixar reviews evita a insanidade precoce do ficwriter! **


	2. Problema!

**Problema Masculino.**

Cap. 2

**Problema!**

:

:

:

Uma semana inteira.

Nunca ficou tão feliz com uma missão que lhe fora dada.

Tudo bem que _ele_ teve de dormir no chão frio, na grama que pinicava, na terra, na lama e dividindo seu espaço com insetos e bichos rastejantes nojentos. Mas nunca nas últimas duas semanas tivera um tempo de sono tão tranquilo e relaxante. Lama, terra com formigas... hump, quem liga para elas? O Uchiha é que não. Ele era um homem, um H-o-m-e-m, e homens não tem essas frescuras.

Mas como nada é perfeito - nem o Uchiha como já citado anteriormente – e tudo que começa um dia acaba, a missão que não era infinita chegou a seu derradeiro e lamentável fim. Agora ele teria que voltar para casa, para seu filete de colchão. Adeus insetos, adeus formigas. Ele ficaria ali pendurado no seu pedacinho de cama, aquele cantinho frio e bem longe do corpo quentinho, cheiroso e confortável de Uchiha Sakura, sua esposa.

Colocou um pé a frente do outro com desgosto, andava devagar. Naruto e Kakashi já estavam parados dentro dos portões da vila o esperando.

Será que a missão não podia demorar um pouquinho mais?

Não, a festa acabou.

Encontravam-se parados agora, em frente à entrada de Konoha, três ninjas conversando.

—Sabe, aquele deslize... na cama... —dizia pausadamente como se aquilo fosse fazer milagrosamente alguém entender o que era o raio do deslize.

Kakashi puxou a respiração alto e olhou de soslaio para Naruto que devorava um ramen instantâneo sentado em uma pequena mureta.

—_Onde infernos ele achou agua quente para fazer aquela jossa?_

Voltou os olhos ao Uchiha.

—Hummm... deslize na cama? —apoiou o queixo na mão —Tipo cair da cama deslizando até o chão?

—NÃO! —O Uchiha gritou, assustando o Uzumaki e fazendo com que seu molho do ramen pulasse para fora da tigela. Olhou para os lados checando se ninguém o viu perder o controle. Acalmou-se e voltou a falar baixo. —Deslize tipo não funcionar, entendeu? —disse meio baixo para ninguém ouvir, isso queria dizer: certo loiro devorador de ramens inocentes.

—OPA! Quem aí brochou'ttebayo? Isso já aconteceu comigo uma vez—disse levantando rápido da mureta ainda mastigando o resto do ramen. Os olhos azuis arregalados pela curiosidade.

—NÃO FOI ISSO, DOBE! —o moreno perdeu a paciência. Mais uma vez estava ficando louco, não suportava aquela palavra. O que ele teve foi um _deslize_ e se não fosse _deslize_ seria um problema. —Foi só um deslize. —terminou.

O que poderia tirar Uchiha Sasuke do seu eterno controle? Há sim, um _deslize._

—Deslize? —o Uzumaki disse pasmo. —Deslize é quando alguém escreve 'água de côco' com acento circunflexo. Isso aí é um problema, pro-ble-ma. —terminou enfaticamente, cruzando os braços cobertos com mangas laranjas.

O Uchiha coçou a cabeça decidindo se perguntava ou não. —Humpf! Naruto você disse que já... você sabe. O que houve? —terminou curioso e concentrado na resposta que viria.

—Eu tinha comido dezenove pratos de ramen num concurso, ai fui pra casa e quando eu tava com a Hinata simplesmente _ele... _ —disse apontando com os dedos para as calças — caiu, e eu tive que parar tudo e ir pro banheiro. Aí foi por causa dos ramens. Sabe o caldo do ramen? Então, eu descobri que xixi e ereção não combinam. —terminou o relato nostálgico.

—_Porque eu ainda pergunto quando sei que não devo? —_o moreno pensou apoiando a cabeça na mão direita.

A atenção de todos foi tomada por um barulho de passos rápidos e, logo, outro ninja apareceu, adentrando pela passagem de Konoha e juntando-se aos três.

—E aí, o que 'tá acontecendo? —Shikamaru perguntou por educação, ele não queria realmente saber, aquilo era problemático.

—O teme brochou. —o loiro disse calmo, como se fosse nada. Bom, para ele não era mesmo, já que não foi ele quem brochou.

—Foi um deslize, DOBE, já disse. —respondeu quase entre gritos. Uma veia na testa do Uchiha saltou.

Como assim a pedra de gelo Uchiha havia perdido o controle? E não foi só uma, mas, três vezes, ou quatro em menos de minutos. Os outros garotos já estavam se perguntando quando foi que o aquecimento global tomou proporções tão grotescas a ponto de derreter Uchiha "pedra de gelo" Sasuke. O problema estava sério o mundo estava em perigo.

Para o Nara aquilo podia ser problemático, mas era sério, teria que opinar.

—Isso já aconteceu comigo. Eu estava tão cansado que dormi e só acordei quando a Temari estava em cima de mim, dando tapas na minha cara, dizendo para eu terminar o que havia começado. Tsc, problemática. E sobre o "deslize": Não, deslize é quando você veste a cueca do lado errado e sua bunda fica assada. Isso é um problema, e um problema bem problemático. —terminou calmo, soltando, em seguida, a fumaça do cigarro, ao mesmo tempo em que batia as cinzas no chão.

Não tinha como ficar pior.

Oh, quem disse?

Ouviu-se um farfalhar de folhas se mexendo e todos os olhos rumaram para o arbusto que estava ao lado deles o tempo todo.

—Sabe... —disse Sai, ainda com algumas folhas no cabelo e nas roupas, enquanto segurava um livro aberto. — ...em um livro que eu li recentemente isso não é deslize e sim um problema, um problema sério de impotência e/ou disfunção erétil. Isso é grave, você precisa de um médico. Porque não fala com a feiosa? Ela é medica-nin e é sua esposa. —terminou com o rosto inocente de um robô programado. —Há sim, só para frisar: _deslize_ é quando alguém desliza de um barranco, isso _foi mesmo_ _um_ _problema_, Uchiha. —terminou fechando o livro em um baque seco.

Todos o miravam o recém chegado com queixos caídos. Nunca ouviram tamanha besteira em forma de conselho. Bem que dizem que, se conselho fosse bom, seria vendido.

Como assim sua esposa tratar sua disfunção erétil? Ele queria acabar com o casamento? Ele queria acabar, esfolar, esfarelar, destruir, esmigalhar, destroçar com a reputação marital de Uchiha Sasuke?

—Sai, o que você estava fazendo no meio do mato? —Naruto perguntou, curioso e indignado, chamando a atenção de todos para o ninja pálido.

—Eu li em outro livro que ouvir atrás da porta pode ser benéfico. —terminou sério.

—Isso não é uma porta! —Kakashi respondeu com uma gota gigante na testa.

—Tem razão! Vou anotar. —e puxou o bloquinho do bolso. —Talvez no livro haja algo com arbustos.

Um breve silencio incomodo tomou conta do lugar, sendo quebrado pelo barulho de um pacote metálico sendo aberto.

—É, isso também já aconteceu comigo. —disse Chouji, abrindo um pacote de batatinhas

—E você? De onde saiu? —o loiro perguntou assustado, apontando indignado para o ninja das batatinhas.

As pessoas ultimamente tinham hábitos estranhos de entrar em rodas de conversas sem serem convidadas.

—Eu cheguei agora a pouco, na parte do deslize na cama. —enfiou um punhado de batatinhas na boca mastigando furioso.

Isso não foi agora a pouco. Ele já havia escuta o relato de metade dos jovens de Konoha.

—Isso já aconteceu com você? —Sasuke perguntou altivo mas ainda sim curioso.

—Sim! —puxou o ar para os pulmões e soltou cansado. —Depois disso nunca mais comi batatinhas com creme de cebola, alho e queijo antes de dormir.

—O que batatinhas com todas essas coisas tem a ver com brochar. —Kakashi perguntou curioso, arregalando os olhos. Não conseguia assimilar.

—Há! O deslize que vocês estavam falando não era sobre borrar a cama quando estava dormindo? —perguntou jogando as batatinhas para fora pela boca cheia.

Ok, ele não assimilou nada do que os outros falaram.

—Que problemático. —Shikamaru chiou —É claro que não, o Sasuke brochou e disse que era só um deslize, era disso que estávamos falando. —terminou cansado.

—Há bom! —respondeu alto —Isso aí nunca aconteceu comigo. —terminou balançando a cabeça negativamente enquanto mastigava mais batatinhas. —E outra coisa: deslize é borrar a cama dormindo, já isso aí, Uchiha, é: p-r-o-b-l-e-m-a. —terminou, quase soletrando.

—Uchiha Sasuke brochando, é isso mesmo que eu ouvi? —o Inuzuka apareceu com um sorrisinho dissimulado no rosto correndo para dentro dos portões da vila como os outros haviam feito anteriormente. —Mas isso já aconteceu comigo também. —o moreno virou-se e começou a prestar atenção em Kiba, disfarçadamente, ainda que a alfinetada anterior tivesse duplicado o tamanho da veia descomunal que pulsava em sua testa. —Eu tava com uma garota e quando ela tirou a blusa... Arghh! Sou um cavalheiro, e só vou dizer que ela tinha pêlos onde não devia. Aí meu amiguinho caiu. Eu vesti as calças e sai correndo dizendo que tinha que dar comida para o Akamaru. —terminou coçando a cabeça. - Há, e só para constatar, isso ai não é deslize não Uchiha, deslize é quando você pisa em cocô de cachorro com sapato novo, isso aí é problema mesmo, e é sério.

Agora a vila toda já estava ciente sobre o mero, pequeno e quase imperceptível _deslize_? Tinha mesmo que ser assim? O que ele havia feito de tão ruim? Há, é mesmo, um monte de coisas: tentar matar amigos, planos de destruir a vila, se aliar ao inimigo... pfff. Nada disso chegava perto do prob-, opa, _deslize_ que enfrentava agora.

- Isso é um problema.

A voz que veio de baixo sobressaltou todos ali. Ajoelhado no chão, quase engatinhando por entre as pernas dos shinobis ali presentes, estava o Aburame.

- Que porra você 'tá fazendo ai? – perguntou Kiba, pego desprevenido pelo ultimo desconhecido que escutou sua confidência.

- Vim atrás disso. – falou levantando-se e estendendo o dedo com um pequeno inseto se arrastando nele. Todos olharam atentos, sem nem mesmo saber o porquê de fazerem. – É um _Neotrogla¹_. – começou, vendo que a atenção de todos ainda estava voltada para si. – Uma espécie rara no qual a fêmea é que possui um pênis.

Só podia ser sacanagem.

- Aí, Sasuke! Manda o Shino perguntar se ela já brochou alguma vez. – o Inuzuka alfinetou novamente, arrancando uma expressão monstruosa do Uchiha.

- Na verdade... – começou o Aburame, novamente. – ...o seu _problema_ de impotência sexual é a incapacidade manter uma ereção durante o coito. - _O que?!_ – Isso pode vir a se transformar em uma disfunção erétil, quando você não conseguirá nem mesmo iniciar sua ereção. Ai o problema será duas vezes maior. E só para retificar: deslize é quando você coloca no canal pornô acidentalmente quando tem um monte de pessoas na sala. Isso, como já disse, é um _problema. _—a palavra saiu lenta na voz tranquila do Aburame.

_Problemas, problemas!_ Era tudo o que o Uchiha ouvia, e estava começando a pensar que, de fato, era um. Talvez, mas só talvez que fique bem claro, aquilo não fora somente um mero deslize. Talvez ele fosse um daqueles homens com problemas – nunca admitiria em alto e bom som – mas pensamento ninguém ouvia.

Talvez ele fosse um daqueles homens que apareciam nos comerciais de TV, com cabelos brancos e camisas sociais azuis de botões transparentes, sorrindo e brincando alegremente com um cachorro babão, enquanto ao fundo as palavras do comercial eram ditas: "_Você, que sofre com ejaculação precoce ou disfunção erétil, ou ainda, falta de desejo, procure-nos! Somos uma clínica especializada em ninjas, feita exclusivamente para ninjas e por ninjas. Sim, você ninja, que está com algum desses problemas, venha nos procurar e marque uma consulta de avaliação totalmente gratuita. Estamos esperando de braços abertos para fazer sua vida sexual mais feliz e saudável." _Fim! Oh merda, ele até já podia escutar a voz infame do locutor, sexualmente ativo, em sua cabeça.

Talvez, mas só talvez, o Uchiha fosse até a clínica ridícula do anúncio irritante e, mais ridículo ainda, marcaria uma consulta de avaliação com uma mulher de óculos tortos e cabelos espatifados, mal pintados, e que ficaria por alguns minutos babando por ele ate perguntar o que ele desejava. Afinal de contas, ele não cometera só um deslize – é claro que nunca admitiria isso, ele era Uchiha Sasuke, forte e poderoso – um deslize era tacar uma kunai nas costas do seu amigo porque o confundiu com o inimigo, e só porque os dois estavam usando a mesma cor de roupa.

Aquilo era um problema. Tinha que se conformar, mas nunca confessaria a ninguém. Teria que falar com sua esposa sobre o _desli_-, opa,_ problema_, e dar as explicações do por que tê-la evitado há quase três semanas, afinal, ele nunca, _nunca_ – que fique bem frisado aqui – passou mais do que dois dias sem tocá-la, beijá-la, apertá-la e outras coisas mais que todos já sabemos.

Não que aquilo fosse essencial, ou que ele morreria (Sim, ele morreria!), não que ele sentisse uma falta enorme de ter a cabeça dela apoiada em seu peito e escutá-la respirar enquanto dorme.

Não, imagina!

Ele podia muito bem sobreviver sem isso (Não, ele não podia!). Não que ele não pudesse viver normalmente sem ganhar um beijo de bom dia – que ela nunca falhava em dar, e se falhasse ele daria, por que as coisas não podem ficar assim assimétricas, e a falta do beijo estragaria a rotina elaborada. Ele até tinha contado os beijos de bom dia desde o primeiro, mas isso era só matemática para exercitar o cérebro, que fique bem claro.

Não tinha mais saída, falaria ou falaria. Não podia mais agüentar dormir em um filete de colchão, quase caindo da cama, enquanto ficava excitado toda noite ao olhar para sua esposa descoberta, vestindo apenas sua camisola favorita. Aquilo passara dos limites. Ele era um ninja que havia feito uma estratégia. Não que a estratégia não tivesse dado certo, ele só tinha que alterar algumas coisas para seu funcionamento ser impecável. Ele era um Uchiha e um Uchiha nunca errava, hump!

A missão de uma semana de sono tranqüilo, na ilustre companhia de formigas e insetos rastejantes, havia acabado, e teria que voltar para casa e para seu filete de colchão.

:

_**Continua...**_

:

:

_Bom, primeiramente parabéns Kiki (__**Mra. Ichinose)**__ pelo seu aniversário espero que ganhe muitos oppas bonitos e umas coisas materiais também pq neh agente merece kkkk, enfim, esse é o segundo cap da fic, o terceiro será o último e espero que você esteja gostando desse presentinho q estou te oferecendo amore s2 _

_E obrigada a tia Kushi (Koorime Hyuuga) por betar a fic e não dar spoilers para a demonha da aniversariante kkkkk_

_Reviews, me mandem se gostaram se não gostaram anyway, quero saber o que estão achando da fic galera. ;D_

_Até a próxima guys, wait for me o/_

:

:

:

**O ministério da saúde adverte:**

** Deixar reviews evita a insanidade precoce do ficwriter! **


	3. Solução!

**Problema Masculino.**

Cap. 3 - final

**Solução!**

:

:

:

Como assim ele, ELE, Uchiha Sasuke - _por acaso alguém sabe o poder que esse nome tem - t_eria que voltar a dormir no filete de colchão, seu _próprio_ colchão?

Sim, ele deveria pedir o dinheiro que gastou na compra do colchão para sua esposa. Menos de um terço que era o que ele estava usando, ou melhor, se apertando, enquanto ela ficava a vontade com todo o resto. Ela conseguia a incrível façanha de ocupar o resto da cama usando somente aquela camisola que, na verdade, nem muito pano tinha para cobrir aquelas pernas que insistiam, maquiavelicamente, em ficar nuas na frente dele.

E não podia esquecer de falar nos cabelos, sim, até os cabelos róseos ocupavam mais lugar na cama do que Sasuke. Ela os jogava quando se virava, e tudo que o Uchiha podia fazer era sentir o cheiro gostoso deles passando próximo ao seu rosto e observá-los, espalhados pela cama toda, salpicando de rosa o lençol branco.

E os braços, já falamos neles?

Ela jogava os braços macios, perfeitos para abraçar, para todos os lados, vez ou outra agarrando o peito ou o pescoço do Uchiha indefeso.

S_erá que ela não sabia como ele podia ser indefeso as vezes?_

Quando não os recolhia para longe dele. Não sabia qual das duas opções mais odiava. Como aquela mulher podia ser tão ambígua até quando dormia?

E as pernas?

As pernas eram um caso à parte, bem à parte. Coxas sedosas sendo jogadas em cima do Uchiha Junior, com o joelho subindo devagar pelo seu abdômen, quase como uma caricia... era um castigo dos deuses. Ainda mais quando ele estava meio – _completamente_ - dolorido.

Sem falar em tudo isso junto, quando ela jogava o corpo todo para cima dele, constantemente em uma tentativa maldosa de roubar seu filete de colchão, só podia ser isso que ela estava planejando. Tinha uma cama toda e ela insistia em grudar no Uchiha, quando não, praticamente, subia em cima dele, encaixando os seios seminus em seu peitoral, a cabeça enterrada em seu pescoço e as pernas jogadas totalmente sobre ele.

Ela tinha uma maneira única de soltar o ar pelos lábios, e fazia isso exatamente no tempo exato. Aquilo só podia ser um plano para desequilibra-lo de seu filete de colchão. Mas como o plano _era delicioso_, quer dizer, _bem elaborado_. Ela ainda era uma ninja, era um plano._ Tinha_ certeza.

Teria que passar por todas aquelas tentações naquela noite novamente, mas ele era um ninja, um ótimo ninja por sinal, é claro, e como o homem forte, corajoso e destemido que era, enfrentaria tudo, e continuaria firme como uma rocha sem esboçar reação alguma. Ficaria mais congelado do que já era e do que nunca foi. Ele era Uchiha Sasuke, a pedra de gelo ambulante de Konoha e do resto do mundo se alguém se atrevesse a duvidar.

Teria que colocar a mão na maçaneta gelada, rodá-la, empurrar a porta e, finalmente, entrar. Sim, o ex-vingador maléfico estava temeroso em entrar em sua própria casa. A lentidão e exatidão dignas de um ninja de elite, como ele era, claro. Se esgueirou pelo filete aberto, sentia-se agora não mais o ninja de elite, mas sim um bandido tentando assaltar a casa de alguma vovozinha com cheiro estranho, que tacaria nele kunais e shurinkens velhas e enferrujadas.

Apertou a mandíbula enquanto repetia o ato lento de girar a maçaneta e trancar a porta, tudo isso na surdina. Ele estava se esgueirando na própria casa, na penumbra, como um ladrãozinho barato de pergaminhos. Não, aquilo não deveria estar acontecendo, ele deveria chegar, abrir a porta e batê-la, fazendo todo o estardalhaço e barulho que desejasse. Estava em sua, SUA, casa, oras.

A quem ele tentava enganar?

Nunca faria isso, mesmo se ele não estivesse fugindo sexualmente de sua esposa. Faria, como sempre, o mínimo de barulho possível para não acorda-la e ter o prazer de chegar no quarto e observá-la dormindo, um pouquinho, antes de se entregar, finalmente, as gotinhas quentes do bondoso chuveiro. Em seguida, deitaria em sua preciosa cama, com sua deliciosa e quentinha esposa.

Nos últimos dias, filete de cama. Nos últimos dias filete de esposa.

1

2

3

e...

Preparar e ativar modo Uchiha gelo. Alguma vez ele esteve fora desse modo? Hummm, a senhora Uchiha que o diga. Gelo derrete e pode até pegar fogo.

Ora de pôr o plano: _sem tentativa, sem deslize_, em pratica por mais uma terrível noite.

Andava devagar, logo após fechar a porta com o máximo de gentileza e calma. Caminhar no escuro não era problema, salvo quando você é pego pelo inimigo que usa somente uma camisola finíssima e curtíssima, perguntando calmamente na escuridão o porquê dele estar tentando não fazer barulho como um ladrãozinho qualquer.

Pulando no seu colo, te prendendo com pernas macias e aprisionando seu peito contra seios deliciosamente macios. E os bracinhos rodeando seu pescoço com força e ao mesmo tempo com carinho. Como o Uchiha "pedra de gelo" Sasuke poderia resistir a isso? O gelo estava a ponto de ir pelo ralo em forma de água. Ele não estava preparado psicologicamente, quem diria _fisicamente._

Abarcou a cintura fina com as mãos grandes tentando, inutilmente, fazê-la descer de seu colo, mas os beijos seguidos no seu pescoço, rosto e boca o desestabilizaram. A boca macia era rápida e capturou os lábios assustados do Uchiha, ele tentava respirar para manter o resto do controle, mas era inútil, tudo o que sentia era o coração disparado e a pele do corpo todo arrepiada.

Como assim Uchiha Junior estava acordando? Era tarde, e ele e Sasuke já haviam combinado pelo caminho que seguiriam com o plano, mas parece que Junior era um homem sem palavras, daqueles que não se pode confiar, daqueles que sobem quando você pensa que vão descer e descem quando precisa inevitavelmente e urgentemente subir. Sim, Uchiha Sasuke Junior era um traidor da pior espécie. Pior que o dono, alias. Não se podia confiar nele. Não era à toa que o moreno desenvolveu o plano "_sem tentativa, sem deslize". _

Quando menos esperava já havia se entregue aos beijos. A mão traidora segurava a cabeça da esposa com os dedos, cheios dos seus cabelos róseos, e a outra companheira na traição circulava a cintura pequena. Suspirou, quando rompeu o beijo para atacar a clavícula nua, a mão que rodeava o corpo feminino rumou para cima em busca do seio coberto pela camisola fina, apertando-o em meio a um grunhido abafado.

Recobrou a consciência, era um ninja, um_ excelente_ ninja, era um pedaço de geleira, Uchiha Sasuke não iria se deixar levar assim. Soltou o seio e circulou a cintura da esposa com ambas as mãos em meio a relutância de apertá-la contra si e aparta-la para longe, na dúvida o cérebro inquieto escolheu a última.

—Sakura... —disse, quase sem ar, colocando a rosada no chão, a olhou por um segundo com um semblante inocente de interrogação, pestanejando os olhos verdes.

Os cabelos revoltos, as alças da camisola caídas nos ombros revelavam um pouco dos seios nus, os lábios vermelhos e inchados pelo beijo. Não conseguia desprender os olhos dela, era a imagem mais lindamente agonizante que já havia visto. _Você pode olhar, mas não pode tocar._ E pensar que foi ele mesmo que estipulou essa regra estupida. Ele era estupido, regra estupida, _deslize _estupido, _problema_ estupido.

—O que foi Sasuke-kun? —perguntou marota, aproximando-se do marido novamente, o Uchiha deu um passo para trás fazendo a esposa esboçar um biquinho de insatisfação.

—Humpf! Eu estou muito cansado. —disse tropeçando no sofá e caindo sentado. Logo fora atacado pela Uchiha, novamente, que subia em cima dele enquanto o puxava para um beijo pelo colarinho da blusa. Livrou-se da esposa, deixando-a sozinha no sofá, e subiu as escadas, rumando para o quarto em uma espécie cômica de fuga.

A rosada o seguiu de imediato, com o cenho franzido e o biquinho de dúvida. A camisola toda retorcida, sequer pensou em arrumá-la.

—Já que está cansado quer uma massagem? —perguntou, já atacando os ombros do moreno por trás após subir rápido na cama em que ele estava sentado.

—Banho! Preciso de um banho. — respondeu astuto, levantando-se de supetão da cama e fugindo das mãozinhas espertas e lascivas da esposa.

Fechou a porta e girou a chave com uma rapidez invejável antes dela sequer poder chegar perto para tentar entrar.

Como assim, ele, ELE, Uchiha Sasuke não levaria Uchiha Sakura para o chuveiro junto com ele? Há sim, o brilhante, esplendido, maravilhoso plano de combate ninja. Não que ele fosse sentir falta dela reclamando como a parede estava gelada quando ele a suspendesse pela cintura e obrigasse a entrelaçar suas pernas em torno da sua cintura, não, não que ele fosse sentir falta de ouvi-la gemer baixinho quando ele resolvesse deslizar suas mãos pelo corpo dela com o óleo que ela mais gostava.

Não, não que ele fosse sentir falta das mãos delicadas dela passeando pelo seu corpo, detalhando cada musculo com espuma. Não, não que ele fosse sentir falta de beijá-la em baixo do chuveiro, com aquela sensação estranha de não poder respirar direito, mas que fazia o beijo ficar estranhamente mais quente, escorregadio e molhado.

Sim, ele sentiria falta.

Confessou, só para ele, é claro, pensamento ninguém ouve, humpf. Mas que fique frisado: só confessaria desta vez. Ele era Uchiha Sasuke, e não saía confessando coisas por ai, mesmo em pensamento.

Teria que tomar esse banho sozinho, solitariamente ele e ele mesmo, com o Uchiha Junior, é claro. Aquele traidor infame.

Sentou-se na cama devagar e no máximo de silencio que pudera extrair do corpo. Olhou, por um tempo, a rosada dormindo pacificamente, ajeitando, em seguida, o corpo na beira da cama com extrema calma. Como estava aliviado, ela estava dormindo e ele teria mas uma noite tranquila. Puxou as cobertas para si como se elas o fossem proteger.

—Sasuke-kun! —pulou em cima do marido de surpresa o fazendo levar um susto e quase cair. Jogou as cobertas longe enquanto gargalhava.

—Sakura?! —no susto, foi tudo o que pode dizer, enquanto segurava-a pela cintura para ambos não caírem.

—Pensou que eu estava dormindo, Sasuke-kun? —perguntou marota e desceu para dar um beijo rápido nos lábios do marido.

—Não era o que você deveria estar fazendo a noite? —respondeu, suspendendo-a pela cintura e apoiando-a ao seu lado, longe do seu corpo.

A rosada ficou calada por um minuto, o cenho franzido, os dentes trincando.

Não desistiria, já eram semanas, ela não podia mais agüentar nenhum minuto. Foi paciente até demais, dera tempo a ele, mas o tempo se esgotara.

Estava decidida, teria Sasuke ou teria Sasuke, simples assim.

Ela o queria, e seria naquela noite, nenhum segundo a mais. Afinal, ela era uma ótima ninja de elite, ela era Haruno Sakura agora Uchiha Sakura, conquistou e derreteu Uchiha Sasuke, _por acaso você sabe o que isso quer dizer? Quanto poder ela tem? _Ela é a única mulher que um dia o tocou, e assim há de ficar.

Rolou, novamente, para cima do marido não dando tempo para ele ao menos gaguejar algo, colou seus lábios aos dele e aprofundou o beijo, enquanto puxava-o pelo colarinho o obrigando a levantar as costas da cama e ficar sentado com ela por cima.

—Porque você está usando uma camiseta para dormir? Você nunca faz isso, sempre dorme sem. —disse enquanto arrancava a peça de roupa do Uchiha abobado.

Ele só conseguia pensar em _problema, problema, problema_, estava tão profundamente concentrado no _deslize_ que nem tinha ideia do que estava acontecendo. Sentiu a blusa ser arrancada, e a calça ser desabotoada rapidamente liberando a pressão mas os músculos não se mexiam e tudo o que ele fazia era olhar a Uchiha com um sorrisinho no rosto. Estava travado.

Foi a vez da camisola irritante, sim, aquela mesma que, só de estar no cabide já provocava pensamentos no Uchiha e no Uchiha júnior, ela agora tinha sido jogada para qualquer lado e ele nem importância deu para onde ela pousou, a única coisa que fazia sentido para o moreno era que sua esposa estava nua, em cima de si, e que isso era totalmente avesso ao plano – _sem tentativa, sem deslize_ - que ele cuidadosamente traçou com tanto primor.

A boca, semi aberta ainda pelo susto, foi capturada em um beijo longo. Não sabia como agir, sentia-se como um garoto virgem novamente que não sabia onde pôr as mãos, onde beijar onde pegar, o corpo estava como uma estátua que só correspondia ao beijo fervorosamente.

—Sakura eu... - tentou dizer após os lábios serem mordidos e puxados. A rosada se prendia ao corpo dele, como se fossem quase um só. Os braços em volta do pescoço, os joelhos flexionados ao redor da cintura do Uchiha, podia até sentir os seios colados ao seu peito que arfava por ar.

—Eu o que, Sasuke-kun? —disse, em seguida levantando-se com os joelhos e descendo rapidamente para o colo do marido, ficando na posição anterior, repetia o ato e tudo que o moreno fazia era seguir os olhos verdes indo e vindo para cima e para baixo.

—Humpf! sobre aquela noite... aquilo que aconteceu... se acontecer de novo. — Não sabia mais o que falava, se terminava ou não a frase, na verdade quase somente arfava, as palavras que escorriam de seu cérebro para a boca embolavam-se em uma completa confusão.

—Não vai, Sasuke-kun! —ela terminou dizendo o nome dele em quase como um gemido.

O rapaz sentiu o corpo todo responder e, quando olhou para baixo, ambos já estavam unidos.

—Como você pode saber? —perguntou um pouco bravo, afinal, como ela iria saber se ele iria cometer o _deslize_ novamente já que o corpo era dele e, somente ele, tinha o controle, e sim, ele pensava que iria falhar novamente.

—Não sabe mais o que estamos fazendo agora, Sasuke-kun? —disse marota, em uma espécie de gemido, desgrudando do pescoço dele para encará-lo diretamente, enquanto subia e descia em seu colo.

Ele se perdeu por uns segundos nas palavras e nos olhos verdes que o miravam intensamente e, quando olhou para baixo, pode, finalmente, assimilar o que estava acontecendo. Sentia o corpo dela se elevar para depois descer e, seguindo naquele ritmo, repetidamente, era a última coisa que o Uchiha esperava, o deslize ainda o assombrava como um fantasma.

Mas estava acontecendo, e ele não, não falhou.

Nada de deslize.

Nada de problema.

Entregou-se completamente, tombando na cama e mudando as posições. Agarrou a esposa fortemente e a beijou desesperado, antes mesmo dela poder dizer alguma coisa. Sentiu as pernas circularem sua cintura e essa foi a premissa para tornar as investidas mais profundas. Sim, o deslize havia morrido, sido enterrado e levado ao inferno, ao profundo do fundo do inferno se é que isso existia.

Problema? Não, isso é coisa para homens com problemas, ele era Uchiha Sasuke e não tinha problema algum, já que estava naquele exato momento em plena forma sexual fazendo atos sexuais. Como assim o Uchiha tinha problemas... pff, só um louco diria isso, ele era perfeito, fazia tudo perfeito, aquilo foi um deslize, e deslize acontece com todo mundo – isso ele ficou sabendo graças aos intrometidos do portão – aquilo não aconteceria mais, Uchiha Júnior estava perdoado e em plena forma, estava fazendo seu trabalho mais do que bem – já que a rosada não parava de gemer – então tudo havia voltado ao normal sim, o Uchiha era perfeito novamente, sem problemas e sem mais deslizes.

Bom, ele precisava agradecer a esposa que, praticamente, fez todo o trabalho, mas decidiu deixar isso de fora. Afinal, ele era homem e homens fazem isso: lidam com problemas e os resolvem... ou isso era o que ele pensava.

—Sasuke-kun, você estava estranho, dizendo sobre aquilo acontecer de novo. —disse, deitada no peito do Uchiha. A respiração ainda meio agitada.

—Humpf! Eu disse isso? —perguntou falsamente.

—Não adianta tentar me enrolar. —acusou-o rapidamente. —Foi por causa daquela noite... que você decidiu não tocar mais em mim?

—Hummm... humpf! —aquilo não era resposta, era praticamente um grunhido, mas a rosada sabia decifrar, pelo menos, que ele não diria nada.

—Sabe Sasuke-kun, eu esqueci de dizer mas, aquela coisa que aconteceu com você... acho que foi efeito do remédio que te dei. —falava pausadamente, como alguém que queria mesmo é ficar de boca calada. —O remédio novo para dor que a Shishou fez.

—Como assim efeito? —disse agora alto, levantando as costas da cama e sentando-se enquanto olhava a esposa. Só podia ser coisa daquela mocreia loira bêbada, o remédio devia ser uma espécie de vingança contra Uchiha Júnior, sim ela queria sabotá-lo, aquela mulher endemoniada que demorava a deixar sua esposa chegar em casa para ele fazer... já sabemos bem o que. Ele podia até ouvir as gargalhadas de bruxa ao fundo

—Um dos efeitos colaterais era disfunção erétil.

—Sakura! —disse trincando os dentes, o maxilar firme e proeminente, os punhos cerrados, os nós dos dedos já pálidos, só tinha uma descrição para aquilo: ele, Uchiha Sasuke, estava raivoso. Muito raivoso, aliás, _extremamente raivosíssimo_.

Mordeu a parte interna das bochechas em uma tentativa de se controlar, a veia na testa pulsava proeminente. —Porque você não me disse isso quando tomei o remédio, ou melhor, antes de tomar, Sakura? —perguntou chiando entre os dentes apertados.

Ela o olhou e engoliu em seco, sabia que tinha feito algo que não devia, mesmo que fosse não ter dado uma mera informação, uma informaçãozinha de nada. Imagina um remédio que tem como efeito colateral te fazer brochar, não isso não era importante ... pff.

—É que você disse que a dor do ferimento tinha passado imediatamente, e começou a me beijar... então eu esqueci de tudo, gomen Sasuke-kun. Você ficou preocupado esse tempo todo por culpa minha, NE? —a voz era macia tal qual o pedido de desculpas.

—Não, eu não estava preocupado. — respondeu entre dentes.

Imagina se Uchiha Sasuke ficaria preocupado com uma coisinha daquelas. Nada tiraria sua calma. Ele não estava fugindo de fazer amor com sua esposa e futura mãe de seus filhos, até porque, para ter filhos ele teria que... foi só uma semana, ou melhor, algumas semanas, meio turbulentas e com muitas missões, humpf! Uchiha que é Uchiha não tinha aquele tipo de problema. Do que é mesmo que ela estava falando? Aquilo não existia no dicionário dele, problema, deslize, não importa como chamassem... aquelas semanas não existiram.

Relaxou os músculos, respirou fundo e voltou a falar. —Agora vamos fazer de novo... —agarrou a garota pela cintura a obrigando a ficar sentada sobre dele. Olhou nos olhos verdes, arregalados pelo susto, e sorriu maldosamente de lado—...tenho que tirar umas dúvidas.

Porque ele era Uchiha Sasuke e um Uchiha não podia ficar com duvidas, isso era totalmente inaceitável, tiraria todas elas quantas vezes ele quisesse e sentisse vontade, e a senhora Uchiha é que não iria se opor a ajudá-lo, pelo contrário, estaria disposta - e _põe disposta nisso_ - a ajudar a sanar todas as dúvidas do marido.

:

:

:

**Owari**

:

:

:

_Primeiramente, espero que vc tenha gostado desse final kiki afinal a fic é todinha sua, fiz com muito carinho.s2_

_Tia Kushi obrigada mais uma vez por fazer sua magicazinha e betar a fic *-*_

_E a todos espero que tenham gostado também, reviews para eu saber amores kkkk _

_**Reviews anônimos respondidos:**_

**Dany: **Espero que tenha gostado do último capítulo da fic e como o Sasuke contornou o deslize kkk. Fim de Naruto, eu acho que foi perfeito tudo se encaixou perfeitamente bem, Naruto Sasuke Sakura todo o sofrimento foi embora, enfim, todos felizes era o que eu esperava a anos *o*** e SasuSaku cannon é clarooooo s2s2s2 eternal love forever and ever :v**

**Dany:** O Sasuke já aliviou e bastante heimm e o deslize ele nem lembra mais :v espero q tenha curtido esse capitulo, flor.

**Susan:** Não tenha medo de falar mais comigo flor, solte a tagarelice XD obrigado pelo review honey.

**Guest:** Eu não mordo gente falem comigo tagarelem nos reviews amoooo s2 obrigada pelo review guest.

**Ikki**_**: **_Gostaria de deixar claro aqui – já que o não posso responder review anônimo - que não copiei fic de ninguém, eu já havia dito a aniversariante que a fic era inspirada em problemas para dormir que eu gosto muito e porquê simplesmente é a fic preferida dela, enfim, já fui plagiada algumas vezes e sei como isso é ruim, não faria uma coisa dessas com ninguém.

Você disse que o enredo tava quase igual mas não vi Sasuke brochar na fic da graviola, alguém ai viu? Por que minha fic é totalmente centrada nesse problema do Sasuke brochar, então de duas uma: ou você não leu minha fic direito, ou não leu a dela, não sei. disse também que eu só havia mudado algumas coisas, novamente não copiei nada de ninguém pode comparar as fics e ver que não terá uma frase se quer igual. Fics com Sasuke reflexivo não são propriedade de ninguém e existem várias por ai. E sim, tive coragem de postar porque fui eu quem escrevi.

_E a todos que gostaram da fic e deixaram reviews favoritos elogios e ''deselogios'' – porque não? :v – também muito obrigada, por tirarem um tempo para ler o que escrevi amores. _

_Bjss e até a próxima guys ;D_

:

:

:

**O ministério da saúde adverte:**

**Deixar reviews evita a insanidade precoce do ficwriter!**


End file.
